Anger Issues
by Hurting of Time
Summary: We all have our issues, for Katsuki, it is anger. (Uraraka and Katsuki) and (Izuku and Shouto)


Katsuki was naturally angry, he knew this. His parents knew it. Even his classmates knew it. What most people did not know is what he did to claim down. His mother who shared in the anger issues did. Singing, and it worked. Mostly. One day his mother had to go into work and katsuki cried and cried for his mother, his father put on music thinking it would help, and at first it seemed it would. Yet as katsuki listened he became angrier and angrier. That when they learned his mother had to be the one singing for him to claim down. This method worked for a long time, it worked until he had to move into domes at U.A. The way to get around it was easy though. Masuki just recored her singing.

Today had to be, it just had to be the worsted day ever. Teamwork. They had to work on teamwork. They had been given a assignment that had a disaster situation on it and with everyone in the class give a detail disruption on how to gain victory with minimum distortion, and casualty's, and if that was not hard enough they had to do it with partners. Mr.Aizawa had said it was random but katsuki did not believe him. He was paired with half n half. The nerd got angle face, Kirishima got raccoon eyes, sparky got lobes, speedy got bellybutton, frog got large ponytail, tenicols got perv, shady got tail, round elbows got quiet guy, and big lips got...someone he could not see. The class, now thought it was a good time to be as loud as elephants moving. Katsuki head was pounding and so before he started to use the extras as punching bags he slipped out his headphones and became dead to the world around him for a while.

Kirishima looked over to his explosive friend in worry. He knew by now that when Bakugo put in his headphones to be worried for the people around him lives. The headphones where a way to block all the negative feelings when they got to much for him. Not that Bakugou would tell this to anyone. Kirishima knew this, what he did not knew was what his friend was listening too. He sighed to himself, maybe someday.

Once the recording was over katsuki opened his eyes to see Kirishima looking straight at him."what do you want hair for brains?" The class was to loud for anyone but Kirishima to hear him. Kirishima head whipped way from him so fast it looked like it gave him whiplash. Katsuki rolled his eyes at his fri- sidekick's antics. Once he was alone again, well as along as you can be in a class of 20 students, he tried to think of different songs to write. He had wrote songs before but just trashed them because they were so bad. For some reason he could never get that special ingredient he needed to set his music apart from others. A loud thunk tar him away from his thoughts.

"You're moving to Brooklyn!"

"Not moving, just, going for a week. It's a hip hop competition, worldwide! I cant miss it. So...you can FaceTime me to help with the project." Raccoon eyes said sheepishly. Kirishima looked crushed. "I got these new red niki high tops from my parents, and I'm just so excited! Well, I have to take a train into Brooklyn and that will suck but..."

Katsuki just tuned her out as she kept taking about her trip.she gave him an idea. So he slipped his hand into his desk and pulled out a piece of blank paper and a pencil. The words flowing onto the page.(Bruno Mars Somewhere in Brooklyn)

She was covered in leather and gold.

21 years old, I lost her in the cold

It's unfair she is out there

Somewhere, somewhere,somewhere in Brooklyn,

She is somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn

Little miss perfect sitting at the train stop,

Red Nike high tops listening to hip-hop

While we where waiting stared conversation,

Before I got a name along came a train

Ooo-ooo-ooo

Next stop Brooklyn

Ooo-ooo-ooo

I'm still looking

She was covered in leather and gold.

21 years old, I lost her in the cold

It's unfair she's out there

somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn,

She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn

On the street kicking rocks,circlin' the same block

Green farm flatbrush

Checking every corner stop

Tapping people shoulder's asking if they know her

Everyday the same its back to the train

Ooo-ooo-ooo

Next stop Brooklin

Ooo-ooo-ooo

I'm still looking

She was covered in leather and gold

21 years old, I lost her in the cold

It's unfair she's out there

somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn

She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn

oh oh oh oh oh

I wonder if we'll ever met again

Oh oh oh oh oh

I wonder if we'll ever met again

Oh oh oh oh oh

I wonder if we'll ever met again

I hope we do somewhere in Brooklyn!

As katsuki wrote he did not realize that Kirishima was reading over his shoulder. "DUDE, I don't know you wrote music! That is like awesome!"Bakugo's eyes widen in surprise he opened and close his mouth trying to yell at him, but Deku bet him to it.

"Kacchan has been writing music since he was little, you did not know?"Kirishima eyes flew open, as he stared at his friend, who looked like he was ready to kill his prey.

"What did you say Deku?"Both teens jumped out of they sits and out the door faster then you could say kill. The rest of the class had finally gone quiet after the two where out the door all wondering what they missed. Kirishima saw that Bakugo left the scrap piece of paper on the desk, his eyes lit up even more then they already where as he snatched it up and off the desk.

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!"

"NO YOU'LL JUST KILL ME!"

"THAT IS THE POINT!"The class then heard popping sounds. They all glanced nervously at each other.

"Should we stop them?" Mineta asked looking ready to pee his pants.

"Not in least you want to die today." Tokoyomi stated.

"Yeah you should try and stop them Mineta, do use all the favor!" Sero said dryly.

And that was just the first day of the project.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————AUTHER NOTE: this is my first try at My Hero Academia, so please let me know what you think.Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: My hero is not mine...unfortunately...and I'm not Bruno Mars...


End file.
